Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour
|Row 2 title = Developer:|Row 2 info = DJ Games Inc.|Row 3 title = Genre:|Row 3 info = Tower Defense|Row 4 title = Platforms:|Row 4 info = iOS Android PC|Row 5 title = Release Date:|Row 5 info = iOS: July 10th 2025 Android: September 12th 2025 PC: October 23rd 2025|Row 6 title = Current version:|Row 6 info = Alpha Build 0.0.58v|image = File:PvZ2.png|imagewidth = 250}}Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour is a tower defense games that made by Hunter Zombie999 and develop by DJ Games Inc. It won't be released until July 10th 2025. In this version, the player battles new zombies in all around the world and time. Created by * * * * * * * * Game Icons Icon.jpg|Game Icon by Photomania-63365e608bb3913eb65a158692332f3f.jpg|Dark Castle update by Icon Primitive Caves.png|Primitive Caves update by Icon Tropical Island.png|Tropical Island update by Game logo PvZ2.png|Game Logo by LogoPVZRWT.png|Game Logo by LogoRV.jpg|Game Logo by Concept art and upcoming features Upcoming Plants * Sponge-pult * Crumple-shroom * Potato Sprout * Strawberry-pult * Obsidian Lettuce Upcoming Zombies * Beehive Zombie * Bee Swarm Achievements Coming Soon!!! Update History * 10th July 2025, Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour Announcing with Home Sweet Home area and Egyptian tour part 1. * 8th August, Egyptian tour part 2 was released. * 2nd October, Pirate Island tour part 1 was released. * More Coming soon!!! Order of events The game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the tenth level, the player encounters the Gargantuar, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and see RV in front of his yard then Crazy Dave want to test drive the RV with go to tour around the world. Crazy Dave, and his RV arrives and, along with them, you go to the tour around the world to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Egyptian. In Egyptian - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Egyptian - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, Power Pinch, and Power Zap. The player can be go to the next tour, Pirate Island and is introduced to planks, that some plants cannot be plant in there. The player can be go to the next tour, The Oregon. In The Oregon - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. The player can be go to the first time traveling world, Futuristic World and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. The player sent back to the Crazy Dave time. And go to the next tour Dark Castle and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky and is also introduced fog and the returning plant Plantern. The player can be go to the next tour, Tropical Island is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. The player can be go to the next tour, Primitives Caves and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind, the earthquake and a new Power Up, Power Flame, which can only be used in Primitive Caves and Ice Age (the new tour that will also introduced the chilling wind too.) . After beating Primitive Caves - Day 15, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. Other events coming soon! Areas Items and power-up Plants See, Plants (Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour) Zombies See, Zombies (Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour) Category:Games Category:Albert Valentino Category:Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour Category:Unfinished Category:Property of DJ Games Inc.